


First Words: A Dad!Ducky Story

by Megasaur



Series: Dad!Ducky [2]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad!Ducky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Their daughters first word. (shout out to @stuck-y-together for making my simple prompt so much better with her little addition and inspiring me to pump this out at 2 am.)





	First Words: A Dad!Ducky Story

Dayton and Bucky adored their daughter, Josephine. She wasn’t either of theirs biologically but she was starting to pick up pieces of them in her personality. At around nine months old Dayton started to try to get her to say “vroom vroom” when Bucky wasn’t around. Bucky caught him one day and shook his head in disbelief as he heard him telling her to say vroom vroom over and over again, walking into the living room he was greeted with Dayton pulling her around on a blanket around the couch like a race track, her little giggle filling his ears like music. Dayton stills when he realizes Bucky is in the room.

“What’s this I hear about you trying to get her to say ‘vroom vroom’ over and over again instead of dada?” Bucky questions.

“Bunny, we were just having fun. No worries.” Dayton picks her up and holds her high above his head, making her giggle again. “Isn’t that right sweetheart?” he cooed as he brought her back down and gave her an eskimo kiss.

–

A week later Bucky catches him trying to get her to say “vroom vroom” again.

“Dayton, come on. We agreed dada was what we were working on since it’s fair to both of us.” Bucky groaned.

“Yeah, but vroom vroom is more fun Buck.” he retorted. “Besides you really think shes gonna say vroom vroom before dada when she has two right here?” pointing between the two of them.

“Alright then. Let’s bet on it. She says vroom vroom – you win, she says any version of dad – I win. Deal?” he held his hand out to shake on it.

“What are we betting here?” he asked hovering his hand near Bucky’s.

“A twenty.” Bucky said as he grabbed Dayton’s hand in his and shook it twice.

Dayton never loses. It was his mission to get her to say vroom vroom before dada. He spent every appropriate moment he could trying to get her to say it. He said it slow, fast, broke it up, played a race car game with her. You name it, he did it. While Bucky did the same with Dada.

–

One night they were sitting at the dining table. Josephine was in her high chair connected to the table playing with her food laid out before her while Bucky and Dayton talked about their days and ate dinner. Mid conversation they both her a faint “vroom” come from between them. Both jaws dropped in shock and looked at her. Dayton was the first to acknowledge her getting low into her space to catch her attention asking “What was that my little Jojo? Say it again for dada?”

She grabbed at his nose with her messy hands and said vroom again. He jumped up from his chair throwing his hands up in victory and running around the table to kiss Bucky and then his daughter as she continued to repeat the word. Dayton held out his hand for Bucky to pay up on his end of the bet and he playfully grumbled as he pulled out his wallet to get a twenty and slapped it into Dayton’s hand.

Dayton returned to his seat tucking the twenty in his pocket. He leaned over to Jojo again and told her “Don’t you worry princess, we are going to get a treat on Daddy this weekend, you earned it.”

“Don’t you be bribing her already.” Bucky retorted.

–

After dinner as Dayton was cleaning up the kitchen from dinner Bucky picked Josephine up and went to get her ready for bed. As he got her into her pajamas she let out a “dada.” Bucky smiled at her, “That’s right baby girl, dada is here. Good job keeping our little secret.”


End file.
